


Pumpkins and Sunsets

by AprilLilypegasi



Series: Sanders Sides Oneshots [18]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Carving pumpkins, M/M, Sanders Sides Spooky Month 2018, Sunsets, Sweaters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:07:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24595759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AprilLilypegasi/pseuds/AprilLilypegasi
Summary: Virgil jumps when his phone chimes, rudely breaking his attention away from what he was sketching. He grabs the offending device and checks the message, frowning when it merely reads ‘Come outside.’Virgil throws on a pair of shoes and heads outside, still wearing the sweater Logan lent him earlier this morning. In the hallway, he nearly bumps into Logan and smirks slightly at his disgruntled expression. “He texted you too, huh?”
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: Sanders Sides Oneshots [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1665973
Kudos: 42





	Pumpkins and Sunsets

**Author's Note:**

> This one is a combination of two prompts - originally posted October 6th, 2018. Enjoy!
> 
> Warnings: None  
> Prompts 3 & 4: Carving Pumpkins & Sunsets in Sweaters
> 
> Also, please forgive how simple some of these titles are - I had enough on my plate balancing college and writing every day so I ended up basing the titles on the prompts ^^;

Virgil jumps when his phone chimes, rudely breaking his attention away from what he was sketching. He grabs the offending device and checks the message, frowning when it merely reads ‘Come outside.’

Virgil throws on a pair of shoes and heads outside, still wearing the sweater Logan lent him earlier this morning. In the hallway, he nearly bumps into Logan and smirks slightly at his disgruntled expression. “He texted you too, huh?”

Logan nods, his expression softening somewhat when he meets Virgil’s eyes. “Yes, he did. Hopefully, this will be quick, I was almost finished with my book.” Logan says, nearly pouting at being interrupted so close to the end.

Virgil hides an amused smile behind his hands at how cute that is. “Come on, let’s not keep him waiting,” Virgil says, shyly holding out a hand which Logan takes, walking outside side-by-side.

“You made it!” Patton says with a large grin, sitting in front of a pumpkin, a scalpel in hand. He’s dressed in an overly-large orange sweater that has leaf patterns all over it in red and gold.

“What is going on?” Virgil asks, looking between Patton and the table which has three other pumpkins other than the one Patton’s working on.

“Carving pumpkins, silly!” Patton says. “Come on, join us! Roman will be back in a minute, he just left to go get some hot cocoa!”

Virgil and Logan share a look before walking over to the table, knowing they’re not going to be able to get out of this one. If they so much as tried, Patton would use his puppy dog eyes on them and well… No one can resist Patton’s puppy dog eyes.

Patton grins and starts working on his pumpkin while they get started, the three of them working in silence for a few moments. “So have you decided what you’re going to be?” Patton asks as they’re emptying their pumpkins.

Virgil shrugs, “I have a few ideas. Trying to settle on one though.” He says though he’s about ninety percent sure which one he’s going to pick.

Logan just shakes his head, “I haven’t given it much thought. I will find something before Halloween.”

Patton beams at them both, “Well, I can’t wait to see what you choose! I bet you’ll look amazing!” Logan and Virgil look up and return his smile just as Roman comes back outside, a tray in his hands.

“Hey! Everyone’s here!” He says with a grin as he sets the tray down in the center of the table, leaning down and kissing Patton’s forehead before sitting down.

They all work in near silence for a while, occasionally commenting to each other about random thoughts. By the time they’re finished, the sun is close to setting.

“Ooh, why don’t we put the candles in and then watch the sunset?” Patton asks, “Then we can see the designs better as it gets dark!”

“Good idea, my sunshine,” Roman says, taking one of Patton’s hands and kissing his knuckles lightly. Patton giggles while Logan and Virgil watch them fondly, silently entwining their hands under the table.

Everyone lights a candle and places it in their pumpkin, setting the pumpkins in a row along the edge of the table. Roman then conjures a blanket for them all to sit on and they curl up together on it.

Patton settles into Roman’s lap while Logan and Virgil hold each other close, all staring out where the sun is setting. Until Patton notices something and he smiles, “Hey! We’re all wearing sweaters!”

“Yes, that is what happens when the weather gets cooler,” Logan says, raising an eyebrow, silently asking why that’s such an important observation.

Not discouraged by his response, Patton just smiles and holds one of Roman’s hands, “I think it’s neat! We’re all watching the sunset, wrapped up in cozy sweaters. Sounds like the start of a good tradition to me.”

Roman smiles fondly and pecks the top of Patton’s head while Logan nods, understanding that reasoning. Virgil smiles and sets his head on Logan’s shoulders, “Yeah, it does…” He mutters softly, feeling a sense of calm come over him as the sky’s colors soften into pinks, oranges, and yellows.

No one says another word until the sun is well past the horizon, a chilly breeze picking up after the sun’s warmth disappears. They then turn their gaze to the pumpkins, admiring the designs they’d chosen.

Roman’s is a grand silhouette of Cinderella’s castle, done in a surprising amount of detail for being hand-carved. Patton’s is almost a traditional Jack-o-Lantern but with the face of a puppy instead of the usual shapes, making the pumpkin cute and not at all threatening. Logan’s is the Hogwarts crest, looking as if he had been using a reference while working it’s so accurate. Finally, Virgil’s is of the Nightmare Before Christmas with Jack and Sally in front of a large silhouette of the moon.

They compliment each other on their handiwork before setting the pumpkins on their doorstep and heading inside as the breeze had picked up, making it too cold to enjoy being out for much longer. Right before Logan could go back up and finish his book, Roman and Patton decides to watch a Halloween movie, somehow roping both Virgil and Logan into it.

Thus, they all settle on the couch together, warmed by their sweaters, hot chocolates, and their company. (Though Logan complained about not getting to read, he still enjoyed the evening immensely.)


End file.
